Offerings
by TheCatchingLightAlchemist
Summary: The man stood in front of the grave in silence; the kind of silence that comes with the acceptance of grief. That the two women he had loved and lost were never coming back.


The man stood in front of the grave in silence; the kind of silence that comes with the acceptance of grief. That the two women he had loved and lost were never coming back. The man went by many names. The Colonel. The Flame Alchemist. Roy Mustang. But none of that mattered here surrounded by thousands of tormented souls that had already come and gone. He was just one more human wretch who's time would be up when God or fate or whatever the hell it was decided to end his pitiful existence. He could only hope that it would be soon, he wouldn't end it himself. Not that he was too cowardly, any will to live had long since deserted him. If he had wanted to, he was sure he could pull the trigger. He kept himself alive out of respect for the dead. For Hughes. For Edward. For the two women's remains he was visiting right now. No not just them. The first of the women specifically.

She too went by many names. The Hawk's Eye. The Lieutenant. Riza. The one he had thought he would have all the time in the world with. To have years and years to do it all. To just enjoy the other's company, to date, to make love, maybe even retire to have children. He had been wrong though, and the memory of her death stayed with him. A soldier's death, one she would have been proud of.

He had emerged from the burning building victorious, a lifeless child in his arms, eyes half blinded by smoke and his own tears. But despite this he still saw the flash of metal and the blonde blur that ran between him and it. And he still heard the shots and the sickening impact of the bullets against her flesh, before hearing her empty her own gun at the monster, effectively ending her killer's life and protecting her charge. He had gently set the child down before running to her side, her beautiful face twisted by pain. He knelt down, not bothering to hide hid tears, she had seen them before.

She raised a shaking hand and caressed his cheek softly before muttering, "It's raining," like he had once before. But he had understood the meaning. The words that neither of them had said to the other. But he would say them now. Before the lights faded from her eyes and her heart stopped beating. He leaned forward his breath tickling her ear and then whispered three little words.

"I love you."

And then her life had ended. He was left alone. He had requested transfers for the men he had under his command, they didn't need to see him fall apart. He had been sent replacements of course. None of them stayed long. Whether it was the alcohol, his moodiness, or his lack of self-preservation didn't matter. What mattered was that they were here because she was gone.

Then she had come, so similar in mindset and skill. She was determined to keep him safe. To take care of him. She was the one who gently pried the scotch glass from his fingers. She was the one who covered him with a blanket when he didn't have the strength to go home. She was the one who made excuses when he couldn't see anyone because the light of day burned his eyes. She was the one.

He only ever called her by her first name, Lucy. And when he noticed how she made him forget, how he was stronger in her presence, he didn't hesitate to pursue her. He would not make the same mistake twice.

And he was happy. He started to live again. He gave up alcohol, trading one vice for another. He made her smile, made her laugh. He wanted her to have every happiness he couldn't give to Riza. And when they lay together in bed clothes strewn around them, she held him. Ready to comfort him if he needed to cry. But they both knew as long as she was there he would never need to. When he proposed, she accepted, proudly wearing the glittering ring, the proof of her tie to him. When it seemed he would get everything he loved, it was all stolen from him again.

It had been late. He had told her to go home without him, that he would follow once he was finished. She had taken a shortcut. An alley. Her ring a beacon for her demise.

He was called to identify the body the next day. She lay there in the street, surrounded by the lifeless bodies of her attackers. There were six. One for each bullet in her gun. A knife stuck out of her stomach and several bullet wounds covered her chest. Her hand that looked so delicate with a ring and so deadly with a ring was clenched shut. He pried apart her fingers. Inside laid a crumpled piece of paper and her ring. He unfolded the paper and read the shakingly written words,

"Roy,

I'm sorry. I love you.

Lucy."

After her death he didn't hide away. He learned from his mistakes. And now here he was, visiting both of their graves. In one hand he held their most prized possessions; in the other he held a small shovel. He had to let them both go. He knelt down digging a small hole in front of each gravestone. By Riza's he buried her gun, by Lucy's he buried her ring. He rose to his feet, standing there for a few moments more, before making the long trek back to the road. As he turned to leave he whispered the words inscribed on both graves.

"Remember, we are all mortal."

~author's note~

I'm actually pretty proud of this. I'm not usually this deep. Hope you enjoyed it Dragonwriter444. You asked for a oneshot where you got Roy, just don't think you meant this.

Riza was killed by Archer. This means Roy has both eyes. Ed is not dead, but this is pre CoS so Roy might think he is.


End file.
